


To Fly or Not To Fly

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Coping, Gen, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Post-Cuba, i guess, talk of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sentence prompt I got from tumblr user jehanthepoet. The sentence was "So what if I broke my arm I’m still doing it.”</p>
<p>Takes place immediately post beach divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly or Not To Fly

Sean was standing at the top of the satellite dish once again; Charles had expressly forbid him from jumping off the roof of the mansion, because he didn’t want all the windows shattered, so Sean had gone for the next best thing. The damn satellite dish that Erik (should he call him Magneto now?) had pushed him off a few weeks earlier.

While training Sean had found that flying was the best way to clear his head, and now more than ever Sean wanted a clear head. Cuba had done a number on them all, and all Sean wanted was to forget about it for a few hours. Cue him, standing on a platform atop a satellite dish, waiting for the right wind to come along for him to jump off on.

“You know, what you’re doing is colossally stupid and you’re going to get yourself hurt.”

Sean jumped, spinning around to find Alex climbing up onto the platform to join him. “I’ve done this before you know.”

“Yeah, but that was before Cuba, when you know, you didn’t have a broken arm?”

“So what if I broke my arm, I’m still doing it.”

“You did more than just break your arm Sean, you dislocated your shoulder. I’m fairly certain that flying falls under the whole ‘too much strain’ that the doctors were talking about.”

“I know what I’m doing Alex.”

“Do you? Or are you just saying that to get me off your case?”

When Sean didn’t say anything Alex continued, “You know there’s no one here to catch you anymore, if something goes wrong. Like your shoulder popping out of place again because you decided flying _the day after you got released from the hospital_ was a good idea. Seriously Sean, you’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Fine,” Sean muttered, taking a step back from the edge.

Alex waited until Sean started climbing down, before he followed after him.

“I wanted to do something that would take my mind of things,” Sean muttered, once the both of them were back on the ground.

“There are plenty of things to do that are considerably less risky,” Alex said as they started walking back towards the mansion.

“Are there really? All you hear when you turn on the TV is Cuban missile crisis this, mutants that. The piano sounds like it hasn’t been tuned in decades, and none of the books in the library look remotely interesting. I swear to god, most of them look like they were purchased for show.” Sean sighed, “Flying clears my head because I can just ignore everything, but I guess you are right about the whole flying with a broken arm thing.”

“You wanna see if we can rope Hank into playing a board game?” Alex suggested.

Sean gave a derisive huff, “Good luck trying to drag him out of his lab. Did you know he’s already got new suits made for us? Or mostly made. I honestly don’t think he’s slept more than three hours since we’ve been back.”

Alex sighed, “You’re probably right. Then again, I don’t exactly blame him. I haven’t been sleeping the greatest either.” In truth Alex hadn’t been sleeping well since the compound, but Sean didn’t need to know that.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the house. “You wanna drive into town and see a movie?” Alex asked.

“Sure, why not, give me like five minutes to change and I’ll meet you out front.”


End file.
